A Light-emitting diode epitaxial thin film is usually grown on a GaAs substrate which absorbs light. To improve the light-emitting efficiency, the GaAs substrate is etched away after the grown epitaxial layer is bonded to another suitable substrate. However, it is not cost effective to dissolve the recyclable GaAs substrate. Moreover, the As residue can easily cause the environmental pollution.